


Truth or Dare

by CyanPanties



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M, Self-Indulgent, idk man, probs ooc but we know almost nothing of seamus so he's free real estate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanPanties/pseuds/CyanPanties
Summary: Mary is tired with Seamus' reluctance to take the first step so she hopes a game of truth or dare will make him grow a pair and just go for it.
Relationships: Seamus Johnson/Krel Tarron, background Canon Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Notes to understand my thought process while writing:  
> -Set post 3Below s2, about three to four months into the new school year  
> -Jim and Claire are still in search of the new heartstone  
> -Aja and Krel don't use the transductions when they feel comfortable between friends so they spend the whole fanfic in Akiridion form. (Mainly bc I love them like that lol)  
> -Eli and Aja are only visiting, they visit for three to four days a month every month.  
> -I've been imagining Steve as a trans man since Trollhunters s1 and I've been shoving my own fear of getting outed out loud (bc all my friends know but i dont like it being mentioned) onto him so that's it.  
> -Seamus has been making up to Krel since the beginning of the school year and they've become very good friends (Ehem, mutual pining)  
> -Krel and Mary are best friends. They're both divas so they work really well as bffs  
> -Krel may seem OOC but keep in mind that he's been spending a lot of time with Mary and hasn't left Earth so he's learnt a lot and incorporated that into his personality.  
> -Guess that's it, enjoy! :D

"Lets play truth or dare" 

Interested faces and one horrified glance turn to Mary's direction where she's sitting on the couch of the Mothership -or how Krel's friends have gotten to call it, Krel's house- looking over her phone at them all. 

Toby and Darci look at each other and shrug. 

"Sure, why not," she says, getting closer to Mary on the couch. 

"Not like we've been doing much anyway" he stands from in front of the TV, leaves his controller and walks to sit right next to his girlfriend. 

Shannon nods enthusiastically sitting in front of the couch on the floor. 

Aja, there on her second day of her monthly visit to Earth after her coronation as Queen of Akiridion-5, looks to her left, excited smile falling a bit seeing Steve looking everywhere trying to find a way to escape with a frown and fear shining in his eyes. 

Eli notices the blond as well but says nothing and lets go of the other controller, turns off go go sushi and turns around to face the others at the couch. 

Krel, sitting to Mary's other side of the couch, looks confused. 

"What does that consist of?" 

Mary sighs and rolls her eyes at her best friend. 

"Oh Karl, and here I thought I'd already taught you everything" 

"Well, excuse me for not asking for what I don't know I'm ignorant of" he rolls his eyes back at her, their friendly banter and internal joke of pretending to always be done with each other's shit ever present and always alive. 

While Mary and Darci explain the game to him and hoping Aja is listening because if Krel doesn't know Aja doesn't have much chances of knowing herself, Steve is still trying to run wherever will take him as far away from truths and dares as possible. 

Aja takes his hand and he jumps in place. 

"Uh- it's not what it looks like" he says, not meeting her eyes.

"Uh huh, so what is it that makes you afraid of playing the simple question game?" 

He whines and closes his eyes, pressing on the hand Aja's taken hostage to ground himself and calm down. Then leans to her and whispers,

"I don't like this game, they always ask stuff I don't like to talk about and the dares are weird" 

Aja is listening intently to both her boyfriend and the girls explaining the basics of the game so she doesn't miss Krel's shout of disgust when Toby tells them about that time Jim dared him to lick the sole of his shoe.

She looks pensive for a second and then smiles gently to the blond. 

"They never said everyone had to play, would you just be my company? Be by my side while I take on their dares" she chuckles. 

Steve's eyes are surprised and then his face softens.

"You're right. I'll be right there, lets go" 

They sit in front of the couch. 

"So there's just one of us missing" says Mary, looking at everyone gathered around her. 

Seamus chooses that moment to turn the corner and reappear from his trip to the bathroom. 

"Not anymore, do not fret for I have arrived" his hand is up, palm facing away from him and posture solemn, like a noble who's presence is required to begin a political ceremony. 

At this point Mary has convinced Krel that they won't be daring him to lick any shoes and Steve has announced that he's there only for moral support, Aja's glare enough to shut up anyone who wanted to pry for the why. 

"So, the couch and the floor are all occupied, where am I supposed to sit?" the bathroom traveler asks looking around. 

Krel bites his lip and turns to Mary pleading her to move to give the guy a seat next to him but she has other plans. With a naughty smirk she pushes her best friend off the couch and shifts in her place putting her legs all over where he had been before. 

"Oh, my legs hurt, I need to stretch them. Seamus, you bring some chairs for you and Kurt from the kitchen" Krel glares at her from the floor. She ignores him. 

"Sure" Seamus gets two chairs in the air and pauses "Wait, are we doing this the bottle method or-"

"Well, I don't see a bottle anywhere," says Toby. 

Shannon raises her hand like she's in class "I have an app where i input our names, already done by the way, was just waiting for someone to ask, and it gives a random one every time I press" 

Mary smiles at her, smug "Should have said that before! You got your answer, Seam, come here, I start!" 

Seamus places the chairs right next to each other and lends Krel a hand to push him up to his feet and onto the chair closest to Mary sitting himself right after the Prince on his own chair.

"Shannon, dear, who's my victim?" Asks Mary with a mischievous glint in her eye. 

"Eli" 

He gives out a loud "DARE" with a wide smile before Mary has time to ask. 

"Alright! I dare you to go and order us a pizza" 

"What? That's boring!" He pouts. 

"You'll be paying, thank you!" She waves him off.

He groans but complies, the next ten minutes a riot of everyone asking him to order five different pizzas and changing each order about ten times driving him insane. 

By the time the pizza arrives Eli has made Shannon tell the story of her worst birthday party, she in turn has made Aja run five laps around the block carrying Steve on her back who at first resisted but then gave up when he saw his girlfriend's happy expression and Aja asked Darci about her first kiss resulting in a very smug Toby after she said it hadn't been as good as his kisses. 

Eli ends up not being the only one who pays, Steve offering to split since he isn't actually playing and to spare his best friend's wallet a little. 

A couple of rounds more and Seamus going on a rant about his prick of a dad after being asked for the truth of why he had to cut space camp short, and Mary finally gets her way, ready for the outcome of what she planned since the moment she suggested the game. 

You see, she is very tired of watching her alien best friend keep waiting for the human math genius to ask him out and said math genius not doing anything because he doesn't know if the Akiridion likes him back.

Everything comes to a halt with Mary's evil smile at Krel's insistence of telling the truth. 

"So, Ken, do you like anyone?" 

It doesn't seem to take him by surprise and he just huffs a laugh, Aja's eyes and smile wide with interest. One aspect of her brother she doesn't know and is very curious about (for teasing material). 

"Yes" is the only thing he answers like the little shit he is. 

"Oh come on!" Says Eli, very interested for some reason. "We need more info than that"

"He's right, you can't just leave us hanging," says Darci.

"I gotta agree there, Krelito" 

Shannon just laughs quietly at Seamus' pale face. 

Krel makes stopping motions with all four hands, smiling. 

"Alright, alright, just one detail. It's a boy" he shrugs tilting his head to Seamus' side slightly enough to pass it as involuntary rather than the hint it actually is. 

He doesn't notice, too busy blushing and mentally facepalming recalling the thousands of times Mary tried to make him ask Krel on a date and their arguments fuelled by his horrible insecurities 

"He's obviously going to say yes"  
"I don't even know if he likes guys, Mary!"  
"He totally does, have you seen him? There's like, no way he's straight"  
"You can't know that by looking at someone!"  
"Why is my gaydar better than yours? You'd think between gays they spot each other!"  
"He's Akiridion! For all we know they dont even have a concept of gay" 

Yeah, he feels like an absolute idiot. 

Steve yells "You're gay!?" 

Eli rolls his eyes at him "Some people are gay Steve, come on" 

Shannon raises her hand again "Me too" 

Seamus looks at Steve puzzled, finally out of his panic.

"Since when do you have a problem? We've been friends for years and im very openly gay" 

Steve blushes and shakes his hands. 

"You got it all wrong, I have no problem, I’m like, super bisexual, its just i never thought Krel here would like anyone like, at all" 

"Hehe, me either, honestly. But he's cute and smart and kinda grew on me these past few months" he dares a playful glance at Seamus who gets red all over again. 

Toby is smiling to himself and says over his last slice of pizza, "Alright, I think that's enough, who's next, Shannon?" 

"Uh, Krel?"

Everyone is already sleeping in their bags on the living room floor, Krel just coming out of his room with an extra pillow for himself when Seamus approaches him, a glass of water in hand. 

"Yes?" Is the only acknowledgement of the other's presence Krel gives, walking away to get a glass of water for himself, pillow held with both lower hands over his chest. 

Seamus follows, almost tripping on the others sleeping on the floor. His nerves make staying alert difficult. 

"I wanted to... To ask if, uh" he sips from his water looking everywhere but Krel's amused blue face.

"Yes?" He says again, taking a glass and slowly filling it with water. 

"Would you... Out go with me date?" he blurts it very fast and low in volume but Krel still clearly hears the butchered grammar asking him on a date. 

He tries not to laugh. "Sorry, I didn't catch that" 

Seamus is exasperated with himself and groans. 

"Ugh, ok" he looks at Krel in the eyes "Would you go out on a date with me?" 

Krel manages his best to look shocked, success compromised by his inability to contain a smile. 

"You want to go on a date.... With me?" He points at himself with his only free hand, lower hands still holding the pillow and one of the upper hands holding the glass of water. 

Seamus is red from ears to chest and nods. Krel can't help the laugh now and left his hand fall. 

"I'd like that very much, thanks for asking" he takes a step towards the other boy and moves his free hand to the blond's red cheek. "I do believe it is very late and we need to sleep now" 

"Oh, of course" he makes no move to leave for his sleeping bag though, just stands there looking into the neon black and blue eyes he likes so much. 

The alien laughs softly again, "Lets go to sleep and plan our date tomorrow, alright?" He moves forward to kiss the other's free red cheek and pats the other cheek two times before letting go, downing his water and leaving for his sleeping bag. 

Seamus touches the kissed spot, smile growing, 

"Alright" he whispers and walks to the living room. 

He stands before Krel, cozy and comfortable under the bag and a blanket, the extra pillow under his head. 

"Goodnight" 

"Just go to sleep, alright?" They both turn to Mary's voice, who's holding her phone, scrolling to the side. "You got plenty of time to be gay for each other, you've been doing it for months already" 

The blond hurries inside his sleeping bag. "Goodnight" he repeats covering his face with the blanket. 

Mary looks at the picture of the kiss on her phone a last time before falling asleep, pleased with the outcome of the night. 

All according to the plan.


End file.
